Que tonto fue el pensar
by Camila Sabato
Summary: …¿ Porque todo había salido tan mal?, ¿Por qué luchaban unos contra otros?, si ahora mas que nada debíamos de estar unidos… Ahora mas que nada debíamos intentar no morir…RH, cuando tardaste en notar q el mundo ya esta hecho trizas?


Que tonto fue el pensar...  
  
La lluvia empañaba los fríos vidrios del antiguo subte. Gritos... Gritos se escuchaban afuera en el subte, la guerra había comenzado... Llantos de mujeres torturadas y gemidos de hombres que luchaban. Y ahora que todo estaba mal... Ahora que los días de campo y familias unidas habían terminado, era cuando menos ganas tenia de llorar ...De reírme, de sentir algo mas que la frustración, y es que...¿ Porque todo había salido tan mal?, ¿Por qué luchaban unos contra otros?, si ahora mas que nada debíamos de estar unidos... Ahora mas que nada debíamos intentar no morir...  
  
Y es que todo se fue al demonio, Voldemort habia vuelto, si,Voldemort, ese es su nombre y no me rebajare a temerle. Y es que sufro... Sufro iendte sufrir tanto, esa preocupacion con la que me miras, esa tristeza al notr lo que llevo en mi vientre, y esa mirada que me lo dice todo. Si, nuestro mejor amigo esta muerto, al final la profecia se cumplio, el futuro ya esta hecho, el no lo vencio... El no termino el terror...  
  
En los gritos de la noche,  
En un lugar que ya no es feliz  
Solo la muerte reina,  
Que cruel el que vive  
Mata por no morir  
  
Y es que contigo a mi lado  
Los dos tomados de la mano  
El miedo no existe  
La muerte no esta aquí  
  
Y es que entre la mentira que fue creciendo, entre la negación de ver que no existe Dios ni nadie que nos salve, entre la ignorancia de saber que estamos solos, y entre ver los infinitos defectos del ser humano... Por fin se descubrieron, se aceptaron, y el trauma que causo, el mundo esta cada vez peor, demente... Y cada vez se vuelve con mas terror. Y ya Voldemort no significa nada, ya el terror es por naturaleza, los daños, ¿ quetrato merecio pasar el mundo para que ahora este asi?  
  
Pero como lastima la vida,  
El cambio en las costumbres,  
Con códigos del tiempo  
Este nos apuñala por la espalda  
  
Y que tonto fue el pensar  
Que la tierra siempre duraría,  
Cuando es el tan triste ver  
Al humano matando para no morir el  
  
Las matanzas ya han llegado hasta destrozar la mitad de la población humana, y es que se acaba el agua... Se termina el aire... El tiempo no da la espalda.  
  
Que tonto fue el pensar  
Que teníamos una oportunidad  
Que tonto fue el pensar  
Que alguna vez se podría vivir bien  
  
El egoísmo se apodero de los corazones de todos, no se puede ya salir, nos matarían si lo hiciéramos... Y es que tengo sed, tengo tanta sed, y cada vez se me acaba mas el aire, por eso nos matan, quieren mas agua y aire para ellos.  
  
También se prohibió la reproducción, la mujer embarazada ya no existe, es asesinada, y lo peor de todo es que lo estoy, estoy embarazada: condenada a muerte. Y es por eso que tu me miras de esa forma, esos ojos de tristeza, se que me amas, no sabes como te correspondo, pero ya es tarde.. Ya morire... Ohh, Ron...  
  
Ron yace a mi lado, me ayudo tanto en este tiempo, también lo buscan a el... También quieren matarlo por ayudarme, por esconderse conmigo y mi bebe, y es que llevo meses escondiéndome, huyendo de mi maldito destino: Morir, como todos los que viven, los que vivieron, pero no puedo decir los que vivirán, no, la raza humana ya esta en su fin.  
  
Y ahora, escondida en ese maldito subte, escuchando como todos mueren menos yo, Ron esta a mi lado, apretados, juntos de la mano, esperando a que todo termine, esperando a que no nos maten.  
  
Y es que el mundo esta hecho trizas  
¿Qué trato mereció pasar?  
Y ya se acaba, pero no nos mata,  
Nos mata el miedo de perderlo  
  
_ Gracias _Susurre mientras que Ron me abrazaba mas fuerte y me sostenía la mano. El siempre estuvo ahí, acepto todo, aunque odiara e quien es mi hijo, fue lo que se puede decir el mejor de los amigos, la mejor persona que haya conocido, y no sabe cuanto lo aprecio, cuanto lo quiero, lo amo... Quizás, si sobrevivía a la guerra se lo diría, se que le haría tan bien, y es que no se porque me cuesta tanto decírselo, se que le gustaría que se pondría feliz, que pensaría que todo lo que había hecho por mi yo lo tenia en cuenta, y es que ya no se como agradecerle...  
  
_Shhh..., no digas nada, podrían descubrirn...  
  
Un golpe interrumpió su grave voz, la puerta del compartimiento se movía por los golpes de afuera, alguien trataba de entrar: Nos habían descubierto.  
  
_Abran_ Se escucho la voz fria de un hombre_ No tienen salida, vengan con nosotros.  
  
_No_ Solloze reconociendo la voz_ Malfoy, ¿por qué nos haces esto?  
  
Y la reconocí, la voz fría del hombre que mataba todo el tiempo, la voz del hombre que me perseguía hacia meses, la voz del hombre que era el culpable de mi embarazo...  
  
Si vas a la cama sin cenar  
Y te recuestas llorando y rogando dejar de sufrir  
Cuando aprietes la almohada fuerte contra ti  
Y por fin entiendas lo mal que esta el mundo  
  
Ron se paro del suelo repentinamente, mirando alrededor y buscando una salida, un lugar por donde salir para no morir, pero es que no había: Estábamos encerrados.  
  
La empuñadura de tu espada,  
La fría mirada,  
Son las únicas cosas que hoy en día  
Sobrevivieron y se ven  
En el frió hogar de mi tierra  
  
Y entendí que era mi hora, aceptar mi destino, después de todo, todos morimos algún día, ¿no?, ¿Qué tan corta pudo ser mi vida?, diecisiete años, diecisiete años escapando para nada, sufriendo para algún día tener una vida normal, una vida en la que no tenga que escapar, en la que sea feliz... Pero todo fue en vano, iba a morir igual, sin ser feliz, matando a Ron y a mi bebe, todo por mi, todo por mi culpa  
  
Ayer creímos que nunca lloraríamos  
Pero hoy ya ves lo mal que no confundíamos,  
Creer en lo más profundo de la vida  
Que ya hoy, el mundo no gira  
  
Pero hoy ya ves,  
Ayer fue ayer  
Hoy es hoy  
El mundo cambio  
Y yo me siento peor  
  
La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, no podemos salir, no podemos salir...  
  
Y es que el mundo cambia  
Y el tiempo nos mata,  
Que triste  
Que tonto fue el creer  
Que la tierra siempre duraría  
Para seguir con la vida  
  
FIN  
  
PD: ¿se entiende?, si ya se, muchpo con Harry Potter no tiene qe ver. Dejen reviews si le gusto, POR FA!!!!!!!, nunca hago ficts como estos, siempre son de comedia como Amores en Guerra, no se de donde salio este.... 


End file.
